


Начало волшебства

by MirkwoodCat



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirkwoodCat/pseuds/MirkwoodCat
Summary: Артур и Мерлин встретились намного раньше, в далёком детстве.В ту пору они в первые попадают в самое настоящее волшебное и опасное приключение, которое, в некоторой степени, и положило начало их истории.Фанфик был написан на ОТП фест "Две стороны одной медали" в 2009 году.





	1. Chapter 1

На широком подоконнике единственного окна Северной башни сидел мальчик. Тёплый летний ветер теребил его белокурые волосы. Он наблюдал за проплывающими на небе облаками, сощурившись от яркого солнца. Он радовался этим облакам, как и радовался самому небу. Вдруг он опустил голову и посмотрел вниз, туда, где кипела жизнь, и с удивлением отметил, что снующие у подножий замка люди похожи на муравьёв. Мальчику они показались маленькими и от этого беззащитными. Они входили и выходили из ворот замка: одни налегке, другие с какими-то мешками за спиной (их мальчик тут же окрестил «улитками», потому что мешки очень ему напоминали «домики» улиток), третьи с телегами, минуя суровую стражу. В одном и том же темпе, не замедляясь, дабы не создать «пробку» и не ускоряясь, дабы случайно не налететь на идущего впереди человека.  
Некоторое время мальчик наблюдал за происходящим, но вскоре ему это наскучило, и он обратил взор на горизонт, где темнела длинная полоса леса и куда вела широкая дорога, берущая начало от ворот Камелота. Внезапно чья-то чёрная тень промелькнула в небе, будто расколов его на две части. С самого детства обладая невероятно острым зрением, мальчик безошибочно признал орла. Огромная птица степенно летела по небу, рассекая воздух своими могучими крыльями. Она казалась мальчику идеальным творением природы. «Наверное, её создал сам бог, тогда как людей создали его помощники», — подумал он. Ему вдруг невыносимо захотелось уметь летать так же, как эта птица, и может быть даже сопровождать её в её странствиях, бороться вместе с ней со стихиями, удирать от пронырливых охотников… Орёл, тем временем, немного покружил над замком и, взяв курс на юг, начал медленно удаляться прочь.  
— Нет! – Крикнул ему мальчик, высунувшись из окна и протянув руку. – Нет, пожалуйста, вернись! Возьми меня с собой, пожалуйста! – Умоляюще воскликнул он.  
Но птица, естественно, его не услышала. А, может, услышала, но какое ей дело до маленького мальчика, который, чуть ли не вываливаясь из окна, что-то кричит на резком, непонятном языке?  
Мальчик с грустью смотрел вслед орлу, пока тот не превратился в маленькую чёрную точку и не исчез за горизонтом. Глаза помимо воли наполнились слезами. «Когда-нибудь я тоже буду летать, как тот орёл. Я даже поднимусь выше облаков, и тогда все птицы мне обзавидуются», — с обидой и какой-то упрямой злостью подумал он, чувствуя, как слеза скатывается по щеке.  
— Артур!  
Мальчик резко обернулся. За дверью, ведущей в Северную башню, слышались приближающиеся шаги, и суровый мужской голос крикнул:  
— Артур! Ты здесь, мальчишка?  
Артур быстро спрыгнул с подоконника, смахнул слёзы тыльной стороной ладони и, выпрямив спину, встал посреди комнаты и испугано таращился на дверь. Затаив дыхание, он наблюдал, как она со скрипом отворяется, и в комнату заходит высокий статный мужчина. С минуту они смотрят друг на друга. У мужчины взгляд жесткий, он свысока смотрит на Артура, и мальчику неуютно под этих взглядом, он даже боится его. Но показать, что ты испугался – значит сдаться, признать своё поражение, прослыть трусом. Именно так учил Артура его отец, который сейчас стоит перед ним и ждёт ответа. Поэтому Артур смело смотрит в глаза отцу и серьёзным спокойным голосом произносит:  
— Прошу меня извинить, ваше величество. У меня было свободное время, и я решил придти сюда, чтобы отдохнуть. Но я задумался и поэтому пробыл здесь вдвое дольше, чем следовало.  
После этих слов сына, лицо короля немного смягчилось (впрочем, эту внешнюю перемену настроения заметили ли бы только те, кто хорошо его знал) и он произнёс:  
— Ты пробыл здесь два часа, ничего не делая, а только, как ты говоришь, думая. Так вот я хочу, чтобы ты запомнил, Артур: бессмысленным и бесплотным мечтаниям придаются либо бездельники, либо влюблённые девочки, либо столетние старцы, которые уже растеряли все свои знания, и им просто нет другого выхода, как восполнить их фантазиями. Сомневаюсь, что ты подходишь под какое-либо из этих определений, — при этих словах лица короля на миг озарилось улыбкой, которая тут же исчезла. – Тем более, ты будущий король, Артур, а королю не пристало витать в облаках. Поэтому сейчас же ступай к себе и переоденься. Через полчаса мы выезжаем на охоту.  
Всё это время Артур слушал отца с невозмутимым видом, хотя на душе его в это время царил ураган чувств и эмоций. С одной стороны он понимал, что король говорит правду — будущий правитель Камелота уже с раннего детства должен приучать себя к порядку и не сидеть без дела, но с другой стороны… Артур не мог понять, как можно просто так взять и отказаться от прекрасных мечтаний. Неужели его отец не видит, как чудесен окружающий мир? Какие свобода и изящество скрыты в полёте птицы, какая грация присутствует в крадущейся за своей жертвой собаке? И в пылу этого противоборства Артур осознал, как же он ненавидит своего отца. Ненавидит и боится.  
— Я понял, отец, — спокойно отвечает Артур. – Могу я идти?  
— Я тебе сказал уже целую минуту назад: живо идти переодевайся на охоту.  
И Артур, почтительно поклонившись отцу, быстро вышел из башни. Эхо его торопливых шагов скоро стихло, поглощенное каменными стенами замка.

— Мерлин, я не понимаю, зачем нужно было заходить так далеко? Неужели мы не могли поиграть в рыцарей у нас в деревне? – Недовольно спросил коренастый темноволосый мальчишка. Ему казалось, что он и его друг Мерлин уже целую вечность шли по лесу в поисках придуманной Мерлином колдуньи, с которой якобы им предстояло сразиться.  
— Уилл, сколько можно повторять, называй меня сэр Мерлин. Мы же рыцари! — Нетерпеливо ответил худой чёрноволосый мальчик, которого звали Мерлином.  
— Хорош сэр в оборванных штанах! – Фыркнул Уилл, но замолчал. Всё равно от Мерлина толкового ответа никогда не дождёшься.  
Они осторожно продирались сквозь заросли малины. Тонкие ветки цеплялись за одежду, хлестали по лицу; липкая невесомая паутина путалась в волосах; над ухом жужжали комары, которые так и норовили укусить нерадивых «рыцарей», которых занесло так далеко от дома в самую глушь леса. А всё началось с того, что Мерлин предложил своему другу Уиллу поиграть в «рыцарей» и отправиться в «далёкое путешествие», чтобы сразиться с тёмной колдуньей. С того момента прошел один день. Мальчишки благополучно заночевали на опушке леса, а на утро отправились на «поиски колдуньи», которые продолжались вот уже полдня. И за эти полдня Уилл очень пожалел, что ввязался в эту авантюру. В конце концов, никакой колдуньи не существовало в этом лесу и в помине, а зачем тащиться в такую даль в поисках того, чего нет?  
— Тихо, ты слышишь? – Мерлин вдруг резко остановился и замер, прислушиваясь.  
Уилл тоже прислушался, но ничего, кроме шелеста листьев и щебетания птиц не услышал.  
— Похоже, где-то скрипнула ветка, — тихо произнёс Мерлин.  
— Наверное, заяц пробежал какой-нибудь, — пожал плечами Уилл.  
— Тсс, — Мерлин приложил палец к губам, призывая друга молчать, и стал медленно и осторожно двигаться вперед, аккуратно раздвигая ветки малины. Уилл, скорчив недовольную гримасу, пошел за Мерлином. Спустя мгновение, друзья вышли на открытую поляну, от которой вели две дороги.  
— Нам нужно разделиться, — скомандовал Мерлин. – Я пойду направо, а ты налево.  
— Это почему я налево? Я направо хочу, — запротестовал Уилл.  
— Ну, хорошо, иди направо. Только осторожнее. Я чувствую, ведьма где-то рядом…  
Уилл лишь покачал головой и направился по своей дорожке. Мерлин немного проводил его взглядом, и тоже пошел в свою сторону.  
Он старался идти как можно тише, чтобы не пропустить мимо ушей ни единого подозрительного звука. Мерлин шел уже минут пять, а пейзаж всё не менялся. Точно также сквозь деревья проникали лучи солнца, точно также откуда-то сверху пели разными голосами птицы, точно также шелестела листва деревьев. Никаких подозрительных звуков, ничего. Мальчику уже стало надоедать подобное однообразие. Был бы с ним Уилл, они бы хоть поговорили о чём-нибудь… От нечего делать, Мерлин стал насвистывать какой-то весёленький мотивчик, услышанный им однажды от бродячих музыкантов на деревенской ярмарке. Потом, немного подумав, он поднял руку, щелкнул пальцами… И ввысь от его руки поднялись разноцветные бабочки. Их было штук десять. Бабочки поднялись до крон деревьев и, рассыпавшись на множество золотых и серебряных искр, осыпались на землю, исчезая, едва её коснувшись. Всё это было настолько волшебно, что Мерлин остановился и несколько секунд просто наблюдал за происходящим. Он сам от себя не ожидал такого. Конечно, он и раньше мог показывать волшебные фокусы, но ничего подобного у него до этого не получалось.

С луком в руке, Артур тихо подкрадывался к мирно жующей сочную зелёную траву лани. Он её заприметил ещё с самого начала охоты. Первая его попытка пристрелить лань вышла неудачной: стрела пролетела всего в нескольких дюймах над ней, лишь немного оцарапав спину. Естественно, эта неудачная попытка Артура спугнула лань, но вместо того, чтобы позволить ей уйти и начать охотиться на кого-нибудь другого, мальчик решил погнаться за ней и, во что бы то ни стало, поймать. И он пошел следом, очень скоро оставив далеко позади сопровождавших его рыцарей и своего отца.  
Лань бежала быстро и очень скоро скрылась из виду. Но Артур, несмотря на свой юный возраст, уже был хорошим охотником. Поэтому он уверенно держался того направления, где скрылась лань, то и дело натыкаясь на своём пути на сломанные ветки кустов и следы крови от нанесенной царапины, оставленный на листьях. Так он прошел почти два часа и начал уже уставать, когда, наконец, увидел свою лань, которая стояла на поляне и мирно жевала траву. Артур подошел немного ближе и притаился за широкими кустами прямо напротив лани. Положение было просто идеальным и Артур, доставая стрелу из висевшего на спине колчана и накладывая её на тетиву, был убеждён, что на этот раз он не промахнётся.  
Он уже натянул тетиву, как его внимание привлекло странное свечение слева от него, у самых крон деревьев. Он нехотя перевёл взгляд с лани на отвлекшее его явление и замер, изумлённо глядя на яркие разноцветные шарики, похожие на бабочек, которые хаотически порхали среди листвы, а потом внезапно осыпались на землю и исчезли. С минуту Артур во все глаза смотрел на то место, где исчезли эти загадочные шарики-бабочки, ожидая, что вот-вот они появятся вновь. Но ничего не происходило. И тогда Артур вспомнил, зачем он, собственно, сюда пришёл. Он нехотя перевёл взгляд на лань, которая всё так же мирно щипала траву на поляне и даже не думала уходить оттуда. Заставив себя сосредоточиться и не думать о странном явлении, которое он только что видел, Артур вновь наложил стрелу на тетиву, натянул её…

Немного постояв на месте, и раздумывая, повторить ему этот фокус с бабочками или нет, Мерлин решил, что нужно идти дальше. В конце концов, они с Уиллом пришли сюда, чтобы поймать ведьму, а не запускать салюты из бабочек. И Мерлин пошел дальше, но, сделав несколько шагов, он споткнулся о какой-то камень и упал ничком, громко вскрикнув:  
— Ай!  
Вдруг откуда-то из-за кустов выскочило животное, в котором Мерлин, лёжа на земле, опознал лань. Лань, которая сейчас неслась прямо на него. Глаза мальчика расширились от испуга, он понимал, что если сейчас же не уйдёт с дороги, то лань налетит прямо на него. Собрав все свои силы, он в самый последний момент успел откатиться в сторону и, слегка приподнявшись на руках, наблюдал, как животное стремительно проноситься мимо него и скрывается за поворотом дороги.  
Мерлин со стоном поднялся и понял, что здорово разодрал коленку. Обработать рану было нечем, поэтому мальчик просто порвал разодранную штанину, чтобы та не тёрлась о рану и не доставляла ему ещё больше боли. Вдруг оттуда, откуда только что выбежала лань, вышел светловолосый паренёк примерное его возраста с луком в руке. Он вышел на середину дороги и, с досадой посмотрев в том направлении, где скрылась лань, произнёс:  
— Вот чёрт, опять удрала!  
Тут паренёк обратив внимание на Мерлина, который таращился на него, одновременно пытаясь отряхнуться от дорожной пыли.  
— Ты кто такой? – Спросил светловолосый мальчишка.  
— Я Мерлин. А ты?  
— Меня зовут Артур, — стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал властно (хотя это получалось плохо), ответил он. – Так это ты спугнул мою лань своими криками? – Прищурился он.  
— Никого я не спугивал, — буркнул Мерлин. – И я не кричал, я упал.  
— Это видно, — насмешливо произнёс Артур, оглядывая лохматого и грязного с головы до ног Мерлина, на мгновенье задержав взгляд на кровоточащей коленке. – Просто понимаешь… Мерлин, — Артур сделал небольшое ударение на его имени, — я полдня гонялся за этой ланью, выслеживал её, чтобы убить. И вот я, наконец, нашел её здесь, мирно пасущейся на поляне. И только я хочу пустить в неё стрелу, как какой-то мелкий оборванец своим воплем спугивает мне добычу…  
Мерлин не выдержал и воскликнул:  
— Я не мелкий оборванец! Ты сам мелкий оборванец! Как ты можешь охотиться на несчастное животное, которое ничего дурного тебе не сделало?  
— Что ты сказал? Да я тебе сейчас… — угрожающе прорычал Артур, и было двинулся на Мерлина с кулаками, как вдруг издалека раздался пронзительный крик, который тут же оборвался.  
— Уилл! – Воскликнул Мерлин и пустился бежать в направлении, откуда донёсся крик. Повинуясь какому-то внезапному порыву, Артур бросился вслед за ним. За несколько минут мальчики добежали до развилки, где недавно расстались Мерлин и Уилл.  
— Что это было? – Спросил Артур.  
— Это Уилл. Он угодил в западню, — сказал Мерлин и, встретив непонимающий взгляд Артура, пояснил: — Мы с Уиллом отправились на поиски злой колдуньи, которая живёт в этом лесу. Всё это время мы шли вместе, но здесь, на этой развилке, мы разделились. Я пошел налево, а Уилл направо. Точнее, он сначала хотел пойти налево… Но это не важно. Важно то, что сейчас он, возможно, находится в лапах злой колдуньи, которая сделает из него котлету! И я должен идти и спасти его.  
С этими словами Мерлин смело двинулся по правой дорожке.  
— Эй, стой! – Окликнул его Артур. – Я пойду с тобой.  
— Зачем тебе это? Это может быть опасно, — Мерлин обернулся и недоверчиво взглянул на Артура.  
— Я не боюсь опасностей, — храбро ответил Артур. – К тому же ведьма может быть очень сильна и… тебе потребуется помощь. Да и оскорбление в свой адрес я так просто не оставлю и ты мне за него ответишь после того, как мы спасём твоего друга и разберёмся с ведьмой, — усмехнулся он.  
— Ну, раз ты хочешь, то пойдём, — улыбнулся Мерлин, и они вдвоём пошли по узкой каменистой дорожке…

Чем дальше шли юные путники, тем лес становился гуще и гуще. Солнце всё реже проникало сквозь плотные купола листьев деревьев.  
— Странно…— пробормотал Артур, озираясь по сторонам. – Вроде мы идём не так давно и не могли забраться в самую чащу…  
— А такое ощущение, будто мы в неё как раз и забрались, — подхватил Мерлин. Ему очень не нравилась обстановка, которая царила вокруг: птицы замолкли, солнце всё реже и реже показывалось сквозь деревья. На землю пал пугающий сумрак. Щупальца странного тумана, не спеша, обвивали кусты и деревья, накрывали траву и опавшую листву. Где-то недалеко в траве то и дело стрекотали кузнечики, но и они вскоре смолкли.  
«Неужели ведьма и правда существует? — подумал Мерлин. – А если это и так… То как мы с ней справимся. У нас же ведь нет даже оружия! – Мальчик покосился на лук Артура, висевший у того на плече. – Хотя, вряд ли оружие сможет причинить ей хоть сколько-нибудь ощутимый вред. Эх, кто меня дёрнул отправиться в это «путешествие»?»  
«И зачем я пошел с этим мальчишкой? – между тем думал Артур. – Других дел нет, что ли? Наверняка меня уже ищут… А ведь сегодня по плану ещё грамматика».  
Артур вспомнил своего учителя по грамматике: толстого, похожего на неуклюжего тюленя, с противным голосом, который за любые грамматические и синтаксические ошибки давал Артуру подзатыльники. «Нет уж, — подумал принц, — лучше здесь идти вместе с этим нахальным мальчишкой спасать его друга, чем сидеть в душной комнате за учебниками. Ведь то, что сейчас с нами происходит настоящее… приключение? Ну да, приключение! И когда я убью ведьму и скажу об этом отцу, то он будет мой гордиться. Да, именно так!» От таких мыслей настроение Артура сразу улучшилось.  
Мальчикам казалось, что они шли целую вечность. В лесу внезапно стало душно, дышать путникам стало тяжело, но они всё равно упрямо шли вперёд. И вдруг сумрак, окружавший их, рассеялся. Мальчишки вышли к высокому холму, заросшему крапивой и папоротником. Переглянувшись, Артур и Мерлин пошли в обход холма. Ни прошли они и нескольких шагов, как перед ними возник широкий проход, ведущий в пещеру. Мальчики замерли в нерешительности.  
— Ты думаешь, он там? – Спросил Артур, нервно закусывая нижнюю губу. Он не хотел себе признаваться в том, что ему было страшно. Его очень пугала тьма, сгустившаяся даже у самого входа в пещеру. Но отступать нельзя было. Тем более нельзя было показать себя трусом перед Мерлином, которого, похоже, тьма вовсе не пугала.  
Мерлин внимательно всматривался в темноту, тщетно пытаясь хоть что-то разглядеть. Сомнений в том, что Уилл сейчас в пещере, не было. Почему-то он был в этом абсолютно уверен. Услышав вопрос Артура, он сказал:  
— Да, я уверен. Уилл там, и нам нужно туда идти. Или, может, ты хочешь уйти? – Спросил он, взглянув на Артура.  
— Что? – Возмущенно воскликнул тот. – Разумеется, я не хочу уйти! Пойдём, мы только время теряем, тратя его на бессмысленную болтовню.  
С этими словами принц Артур смело шагнул в пещеру. Мерлин только пожал плечами и шагнул в пещеру следом за Артуром. Темнота сразу же облепила его с ног до головы. Мерлин помахал рукой перед глазами, но ничего не увидел, – тьма стояла кромешная.  
— Артур! – Позвал он и вздрогнул, когда прямо около него раздался уже знакомый голос.  
— Да здесь я. В такой темноте нам лучше держаться вместе. Дай руку.  
Мерлин наугад протянул руку, и тут же его ладонь сжала крепкая тёплая рука Артура.  
— Идём, — скомандовал Артур и они, полагаясь только на свои ощущения и слух, двинулись вперёд.  
— Ой, подожди! – Вдруг воскликнул Мерлин. Он щелкнул пальцами и в воздухе образовался яркий шар. Его свет сразу же разогнал темноту, и теперь мальчики могли увидеть, что они находятся в настоящей каменной пещере. С высокого потолка свисали небольшие сталактиты, неровные стены заросли мхом, а под ногами ребят хрустели мелкие камушки.  
В серебряном свете шара Мерлин увидел изумленное лицо Артура и усмехнулся про себя.  
— Ты идиот, Мерлин, почему ты раньше этого не сделал?...Как ты это сделал? – Дрожащим голосом, в котором слышались нотки восхищения, спросил Артур.  
— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Мерлин. – Я с детства умею вытворять такие штуки. Это получается непроизвольно.  
— И… те бабочки тоже твоих рук дело?  
— Ну да.  
— Слушай, — сказал Артур, старательно подбирая слова. – А когда… Когда мы спасём твоего друга, ты научишь меня этим своим фокусам? А я тебе «оборванца» прощу.  
Мерлин на секунду задумался и сказал с усмешкой:  
— Идёт!  
На этом и порешили. Мальчики хотели было идти дальше, как откуда-то из глубины пещеры раздался тихий крик:  
— Помогите!  
Мальчишки быстро переглянулись и, не сговариваясь, помчались вглубь пещеры. Шар света, контролируемый волей Мерлина, летел чуть впереди, освещая дорогу. Внезапно впереди возникла развилка.  
— О, нет, опять… — простонал Мерлин.  
— Развилка, — закончил за него Артур. Он посмотрел на своего спутника, который страдальчески смотрел то на один проход, то на другой. – Что думаешь?  
— Если опять разделимся, то неизвестно, что случится… Но и идти в одном направлении тоже было бы глупо: Уилл может находиться именно там, куда мы не пошли. Следовательно…  
— Следовательно…  
Мальчики дружно кивнули друг другу, и пошли в разные стороны: Мерлин направо, Артур налево.  
— Стой! – Вдруг крикнул Артур. – А как же я пойду в темноте?  
— Ну, это не проблема.  
Один взмах руки – и шар разделился надвое. Одна половинка плавно полетела к Артуру.  
— Удачи тебе, Мерлин, — улыбнулся Артур.  
— Тебе тоже, — ответил юный волшебник.


	2. Глава 2

— Уилл! – Уже в который раз звал друга Мерлин, но в ответ слышал только тишину и звук собственного голоса. Он не знал, сколько времени шёл по этой чёртовой пещере, но одно он знал точно: ему очень хотелось домой. И очень хотелось есть. Он вспомнил вкусные пирожки с ягодной начинкой, который пекла его мама. Желудок предательски заурчал от этих воспоминаний. Вдруг впереди раздался какой-то шум. «Уилл!» — промелькнуло в голове, и Мерлин пошел быстрее, то и дело переходя на бег. Впереди забрезжил свет и через несколько мгновений Мерлин уже стоял вначале ещё одного коридора, правда не такого длинного и освещённого по всему периметру факелами. Странно, но горели они не обычным пламенем, а синим. По обе стороны коридора располагались двери с маленькими окошками, загороженными решетками.  
Юный волшебник понял, что находится в темнице, и это не придало ему смелости. Мальчик вдруг подумал, что с ним будет, если он останется здесь навсегда. У Мерлина мурашки пробежали по спине от страха, но он заставил себя собраться с мыслями. В конце концов, его друг находится где-то здесь, может быть даже без сознания лежит за какой-нибудь из этих дверей на каменном полу…  
— Уилл! – Позвал Мерлин, и его голос эхом разнёсся по коридору, отскакивая от стен и сливаясь в единый гул, от которого становилось жутко. Тут будто бы кто-то подтолкнул Мерлина, и мальчик начал бегать от одной двери с другой, то и дело зовя друга. И ему повезло. За одной из дверей, третьей по счёту, до него донесся знакомый звонкий голос:  
— Мерлин! Я здесь! Где ты гулял так долго? Ты не представляешь, что со мной случилось… Нам нужно выбираться отсюда!  
— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Уилл, — сказал Мерлин, осматривая щель замка и прикидывая, как его можно открыть. – Я попробую открыть дверь. Отойди подальше на всякий случай.  
С этими словами Мерлин поднёс ладонь к скважине замка и закрыл глаза. «Сосредоточься, Мерлин, — мысленно повторял он. – У тебя получится открыть эту дурацкую дверь». В этот момент он почувствовал, как по всему телу разливается тепло, которое постепенно стекается к ладоням, делая их горячими. Пальцы неприятно закололо. Мерлин открыл глаза и увидел, как с его пальцев в замочную скважину стекают серебристые струйки энергии. Ещё мгновение и дверь с характерным щелчком приоткрылась. Мерлин тут же распахнул её и бросился к своему другу с воплем:  
— Уилл! Как же я раз видеть тебя живым! – Он обнял друга.  
— Ну ладно, ладно, — пробурчал Уилл, отталкивая от себя расчувствовавшегося друга. – Я жив. Мы живы. И чтобы такими и остаться, нам нужно поскорее убраться отсюда. Эта ведьма… Ты знаешь, какая она!... Она сказала, что сделает из меня котлету и съест.  
— Ужас какой! – Мерлина передёрнуло.  
— Да. Тебе повезло, что ты выбрал правильный путь здесь, в пещере на развилке. Другой путь вёл прямо к ведьме…  
— Что?! Тот путь вёл к ведьме? И она сейчас там? – В ужасе воскликнул Мерлин. – Господи, Артур! Слушай, мы немедленно должны туда бежать и спасать Артура. Я не могу допустить, чтобы с ним что-нибудь случилось, потому что сам втащил его в это дело.  
— Что за Артур? – Не понял Уилл.  
— Потом объясню. Идём! – Мерлин схватил друга на руку и потащил к выходу.

Когда Артур увидел забрезживший в конце тёмного коридора свет, то он с одной стороны несказанно обрадовался, что наконец-то выйдет из этого жуткого коридора, который своей монотонностью уже начинал действовать на нервы. Но с другой стороны он понимал, что этот свет исходит либо от факела, либо от камина, либо от чего-то магического, вроде шара, который летел над ним, освещая дорогу. А, следовательно, там, впереди, могла находиться ведьма. «О боги, хоть бы мне не вляпаться в какую-нибудь историю, — подумал мальчик. — Хотя я уже вляпался благодаря этому Мерлину. Надеюсь, он нашел своего друга, а то я ведь даже не знаю, как тот выглядит».  
Артур осторожно приближался к источнику света, и, наконец, вышел из коридора и оказался в просторном помещении, больше походившем на зал. Всё пространство зала было залито голубоватым сумрачным свечением, которое исходило прямо от стен. В отличие от коридорных стен, испещренных мелкими трещинами и камушками, стены этого зала были идеально гладкими и блестящими, будто их покрыли специальной плёнкой. Посередине стоял большой плоский камень, больше похожий на гигантский кирпич, поскольку имел форму правильного прямоугольника.  
Артур сделал несколько несмелых шагов вперёд и прислушался. Но в помещении было тихо, даже из коридора не доносилось ни звука. Тогда мальчик уже смело прошел в странную комнату и направился к прямоугольному камню.  
Он подошел к нему. В длину камень составлял около пять с половиной футов. Артур провёл рукой по гладкой поверхности и поразился, насколько камень был холодный. «Странно, здесь не так уж и холодно, а этот камень, словно лёд», — изумился мальчик.  
— Он всегда холодный, — вдруг раздался позади Артура мягкий женский голос. Мальчик резко обернулся и увидел красивую светловолосую женщину в тёмно-зелёном, слегка потрепанном, платье. Она задумчиво приближалась к Артуру, словно не замечая его реакции на её появление.  
– Такую совершенную форму он обрёл благодаря магии, — сказала она. – Но ему пришлось отдать за это свою душу. Вот он и стал таким холодным.  
Женщина прошла мимо Артура, словно его не замечая, и остановилась напротив, положив руки на камень.  
— Ты… Ты ведьма? – Спросил Артур, с опаской смотря на женщину. Та, слегка поморщившись то ли от непривычно резкого голоса мальчика, то ли от слова, каким он её назвал, выпрямилась и в упор посмотрела Артура, который вздрогнул от взгляда её пронзительных синих глаз и поспешно отвёл взгляд.  
— Разве я похожа на ведьму, Артур Пендрагон? – Насмешливо спросила она.  
— Откуда ты знаешь моё имя? – Изумлённо спросил Артур.  
Колдунья прошлась по залу, тихо шелестя полами своего длинного платья и, немного подумав, ответила:  
— О, твоё имя знают все, как и имя твоего отца, благодаря которому мы вынуждены скрываться в этих… пещерах, — последнее слово она произнесла с откровенным отвращением. – Мы вынуждены прозябать здесь, скрываясь сами и скрывая свои способности.  
— Из-за этих способностей страдают люди, — со злостью сказал Артур.  
— Мы должны как-то выживать. Мы же не виноваты, что родились такими! – Воскликнула колдунья, разводя руками. – Ты думаешь, нам самим нравится такая жизнь? – Спросила она.  
— Вы сеете зло. Куда ты дела Уилла? И что ты собиралась с ним сделать?  
— С твоим Уиллом всё в порядке, — махнула рукой колдунья и добавила: — Пока в порядке. И это опять же вопрос выживания: чтобы сохранить силы и красоту, мне нужна энергия. И люди очень кстати подходят для этих целей. Можно, конечно, использовать и животных…— задумчиво сказала она. – Но их, как правило, не хватает надолго.  
Артур смотрел на эту женщину и понимал, что она не просто так ему всё это рассказывает. Скорей всего, он сам в итоге станет «источником энергии» для этой безумной ведьмы. Вдруг Артур с удивлением понял, что нисколько её не боится. И желал он сейчас только одного: поскорей унести отсюда ноги.  
— Даже не думай, тебе это не удастся, — вдруг сказала колдунья, и Артур понял, что она читает его мысли. – Каждый, кто пришёл сюда, не выйдет отсюда никогда. И если не я, то тьма его остановит.  
— О, боже, Мерлин…— до Артура дошло, к чему клонит колдунья. Он тут же сорвался с места и кинулся к выходу, но вдруг почувствовал страшную слабость во всём теле, и, не сделав и двух шагов, упал на каменный пол и отключился.

Мерлин и Уилл неслись по коридору с такой скоростью, которой позавидовали бы знаменитые древнегреческие бегуны на Олимпийских играх. Не прошло и двух минут, как они уже бежали по коридору, ведущему в обиталище ведьмы. Впереди показался синеватый свет. Мальчики прибавили ходу и вот они уже стояли на входе в просторный зал и с ужасом наблюдали такую картину: на каком-то прямоугольном возвышении совершенно бледный, без сознания лежал Артур, а рядом стояла высокая женщина. Она занесла над Артуром кинжал и готова была уже вонзить его в сердце мальчика, как Мерлин выбежал вперёд закричал:  
— Отойди от него, ведьма! – И, сосредоточив взгляд на кинжале, усилием мысли выбил его из рук ведьмы. Женщина пронзительно закричала и двинулась на Мерлина. Она произнесла какое-то заклинание, и в волшебника полетел синий искрящийся шар. Мальчик едва успел отскочить в сторону. Он не имел ни малейшего представления, как ему справиться с ведьмой, магия которой во много раз сильнее его собственной.  
Ведьма между тем послала в него ещё один шар. На этот раз Мерлин не успел отскочить, и шар попал ему прямо в плечо. Мальчика отбросило на несколько метров. Он упал на холодный каменный пол, при этом плечо как-то странно хрустнуло. Но мальчик не обратил на это внимание, а сразу же вскочил и, повинуясь внезапному порыву, описал рукой в воздухе какой-то незамысловатый жест. И тут же несколько в воздухе материализовались маленькие огненные шарики, которые с шипением понеслись на ведьму. Та издала такой страшный вопль, что у Мерлина заложило уши. Шарики облепили женщину, и через мгновение она была охвачена пламенем.  
— Ты ответишь за это, колдун! — Яростно крикнула она, прежде чем рассыпаться в пепел.  
На несколько минут в зале повисла тишина. Мерлин тяжело дышал, безумно колотилось сердце. Он не до конца понимал, что только что произошло, но факт был налицо: он уничтожил ведьму. Уничтожил первую в своей жизни ведьму! Мальчик издал какой-то сдавленный смешок и поднял глаза на Уилла, который всё это время стоял у входа, не в силах что-нибудь предпринять.  
— Похоже, ты только что убил ведьму, — сказал Уилл, подходя к Мерлину.  
— Да, убил, — ошарашено повторил Мерлин. «Как так у меня получилось? – Подумал он. – Странно…»  
Его взгляд скользнул по залу и остановился на камне, где до сих пор лежал без сознания Артур. Мерлин подбежал к нему и внимательно всмотрелся в бледное лицо Артура.  
— Странно, — сказал он и вопросительно взглянул на Уилла. – Если ведьма мертва, то и чары её должны были развеяться.  
Уилл почесал в затылке и задумчиво произнёс.  
— Не обязательно. Я помню мне мама рассказывала одну сказку… Насколько мне помнится, там тоже один человек лежал зачарованный. Правда это была принцесса. Так вот принц в итоге спас её от колдуньи, а потом поцеловал, и она очнулась.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я его поцеловал?! – Воскликнул Мерлин. – Видимо, за то время, что ты пробыл здесь, у тебя в голове слегка помутилось. Артур – не принцесса. А я не принц!  
— Я не говорил, что ты должен его целовать. Я просто пересказал сюжет сказки и всё, — пожал плечами Уилл. – Хотя, это можно рассматривать как вариант.  
— Ты больной, — сказал Мерлин. Он дотронулся до бледной руки Артура, которая оказал холодной, как лёд. – Прости, Артур. Это я втянул тебя в это дело... И что нам тебе делать?— Со слезами в голосе спросил Мерлин.  
— Ну, я предложил возможный вариант, — невозмутимо отвел Уилл. – Если он не поможет…  
Мерлин задумчиво посмотрел на Уилла, потом перевёл взгляд на мертвенно бледное лицо Артур, вздохнул и сказал:  
— Ну ладно. Если это метод поможет…  
И с этими словами Мерлин склонился над Артуром и коснулся его губ своими. По телу мальчика сразу же прошла непонятная дрожь.  
— О, боже, какая мерзость, — пробормотал Уилл и демонстративно отвернулся.  
Мерлин отстранился от Артура и, непроизвольно облизав губы, сказал:  
— Ты сам мне это предложил. И нечего теперь отворачиваться. Факт в том, что не подействовало. Он такой же холодный, как…  
Не успел Мерлин договорить, как Артур приоткрыл глаза и, слабо простонал:  
— Где я? – И тут же увидел счастливое улыбающееся лицо Мерлина, который воскликнул: «Артур, ты жив!» — и крепко его обнял.  
— Эй, эй, отцепись от меня! — Артур с трудом отлепил от себя расчувствовавшегося Мерлина. – Где ведьма? И что здесь произошло?  
— Всё в порядке, — откликнулся Уилл. – Ведьму мы уничтожили и теперь нам пора выбираться отсюда поскорей.  
Артур бросил на него взгляд и небрежно произнёс, спрыгивая с камня:  
— Ты и есть Уилл? Приятно познакомиться. А теперь, если вы не возражаете, предлагаю поскорей убраться отсюда.

Путь обратно оказался более приятным. Как ни странно, тьма, наполнявшая коридоры пещеры, после смерти ведьмы, рассеялась. Не совсем, конечно, но она теперь не была такой непроглядной и жуткой, какой казалась мальчикам раньше.  
Настроение у троицы было превосходное. По дороге Мерлин пересказал Артуру, как ему удалось победить ведьму.  
— А потом, представляешь, она сотворила в воздухе настоящего дракона! Он бросился прямо на меня, но я вовремя отскочил, и дракон врезался в стену и раскололся на мелкие кусочки, как ледышка, представляешь? Вот Уилл всё это видел, он подтвердит!  
Уилл лишь с усмешкой кивнул и показал головой. Он знал о склонности Мерлина приукрашивать события, и, хотя не очень это одобрял, но охотно поддерживал его россказни.  
— Да врёшь ты всё! – Отмахнулся Артур. – Ты хоть драконов-то видел? Если бы ведьма вызвала настоящего дракона, то он бы тебя сожрал.  
— А вот и не вру! – Обиделся Мерлин. – Если бы ты не строил из себя спящую принцессу, ты бы это увидел.  
Внезапно волшебник вспомнил, каким образом он «пробуждал» Артура от магического сна, и почувствовал, как щёки заливает румянец. «Главное, предупредить Уилла, чтобы он не смел никому об этом рассказывать», — подумал он.  
— О, похоже, я вижу выход, — радостно возвестил Артур.

Вечерняя полумгла уже опустилась на лес, когда Артур, Мерлин и Уилл вышли из пещеры. В воздухе пахло свежестью, на траве и листьях деревьев поблёскивали маленькие капельки – похоже за время, которое они побыли в пещере, прошел дождь.  
Весело переговариваясь, мальчики бодро шли по уже знакомой тропинке, с удовольствием вдыхая свежий воздух леса, который будто бы придавал им силы и исцелял. Приключение в пещере быстро растеряло весь свой риск и опасность в глазах ребят, оставив лишь значимость и воспоминания, приукрашенные россказнями Мерлина. Уже и ведьма не казалась им такой страшной, и в конечном итоге мальчишки решили, что это была вовсе не ведьма, а обычная спятившая шарлатанка.  
— Кстати, Мерлин, ты обещал научить меня своим фокусам, — вдруг вспомнил Артур.  
— Научу, обязательно научу, — улыбнулся Мерлин. – Только не сейчас. Мы все устали, да и домой пора…  
— Я так думал, — стараясь скрыть разочарование, вздохнул Артур.  
И вот компания добралась до злосчастной развилки.  
— Ну, нам пора прощаться, — сказал Артур. – Приятно было познакомиться с вами, — он по очереди пожал руку сначала Уиллу, а потом Мерлину.  
— Нам тоже было очень приятно, — улыбнулся Уилл.  
— Да, — поддакнул Мерлин. – Может быть, мы ещё встретимся.  
— Конечно, встретимся! – Воскликнул Артур. – Я буду помнить про обещание, Мерлин, учти, — шуточно пригрозил он и внезапно, посерьёзнев, добавил: — И Мерлин… Спасибо за приключение.  
И уже не оборачиваясь, Артур поспешил к замку.  
Мерлин долго смотрел Артуру вслед, пока тот не скрылся из виду. Ему было безумно жаль расставаться с этим заносчивым мальчишкой, который за такое короткое время успел стать Мерлину другом. Возможно, они никогда больше не встретятся, но что-то подсказывало Мерлину, что это ещё не конец…  
— Эй, ты идёшь? – Вывел его из раздумий голос Уилла.  
— А? Да, иду…— Рассеяно откликнулся Мерлин. Он взглянул на Уилла и улыбнулся: — Да, идём. Нас, наверное, уже обыскались.  
С этими словами Мерлин чересчур бодро зашагал по направлению к дому.


End file.
